


Two Sides of a Silver Soul

by Kagehana_Tsukio



Series: Two Sides of a Silver Coin [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Joui War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehana_Tsukio/pseuds/Kagehana_Tsukio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And now this beast protects what he loves; unlike you, who is a mad beast always snarling at the world around him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of a Silver Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama  
> Warnings: maybe slight undertones of one-sided TakaGin

"After all, you have a beast inside of you as dark as mine, don’t you?” 

It was more of a statement than a question and they both knew it. But Gin replied anyway. 

“Hmph. That was a long time ago. And don’t compare me to you, you stupid cyclops.”

Gintoki huffed at his old-once childhood friend, before moving to walk away, yet he couldn’t help but feel that Takasugi was talking about something else. 

Rustle. He froze. The pale glint of the blade shone bright silver as it rested against his neck, pushing against the vulnerable skin, threatening to break the thin membrane and spill blood. 

He tried to reach for his bokuto, but the sword at his neck shifted, pressing even deeper into his flesh, even cutting a small slice and causing a small bead of blood to trickle down his neck. 

He could hear the other man click his tongue from behind him. 

“Tsk. I thought I could get you to join me, or at least manage to unleash the beast sleeping inside you – after all, we both hate this wretched world, right?” Takasugi finished with a sardonic smile sitting on his lips. 

‘this world that took Sensei away from us.’ Went unspoken between the two. 

“You’re right. I hate this world too Shinsuke,” Gin said, completely missing the slight shiver that stole across Takasugi’s body as he listened to his name fall from that mouth, “But, it is in this world that I have also found things to protect.” Gintoki’s mind flashed to Kagura and Shinpachi, even to Otae, Oguuchi-kun, the Gorilla and the rest of those tax robbers. He smiled. 

“And now this beast protects what he loves; unlike you, who is a mad beast always snarling at the world around him.” 

Takasugi’s lips twisted into a scowl as he listened to what Gintoki was saying. 

“So I assume this means you won’t join me?” he asked, not expecting an answer, as he continued what he was saying. 

“Well then,” he said casually as he moved the sword away from Gin’s neck, “If you’re not going to join me…” 

“…then you’ll just have to disappear!!” he finished with a shout as he swiftly brought his blade down in a powerful swing. 

XXX

A flash of silver lightning against the soft moonlight. 

Gintoki had barely caught it from the corner of his eye as he spun around, ready to retaliate to what Takasugi had said, only to find the cold steel of a blade only a hair’s breadth from the vulnerable skin of his neck. Acting more on instinct than any conscious thought, his red eyes narrowed into a glare and he shifted.

Gintoki blinked, and Shiroyasha opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on the way out.


End file.
